ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of Face Paints
is a American stop-motion animated comedy-drama film, directed by . It is Anderson's third animated film total, and is produced by Indian Paintbrush and distributed by Fox Searchlight Pictures. Info Summary In the alternative universe where the Face Paints and Humans are in the same world and set in the fictional San Beijing, China, a corrupted mayor bans the Face Paints due to them said to be evil and murderous. Months later, they live in a hidden underground city, but when a Chinese boy gets lost, they must return him to the city. Full Plot Cast *Chris Pratt as Colby, a Face Paint who is the main protagonist. He is the leader of his brothers and the oldest. *TBD as Jack, a Face Paint who is Collin's second brother. *TBD as Anthony, a Face Paint who is Collin's midest brother and the wisest. *Edward Norton as Zane, a Face Paint who is the second youngest brother. *Michael Cera as Lloyd, a Face Paint who is the youngest brother. *TBD as Lu Xinga, a Chinese boy. *TBD as Scarlett, a Face Paint who is Collin and his brothers' aid. She appears to have a love interest in Colby. *Brian Tee as Mayor Wu Xing, a Chinese mayor of the fictional San Beijing, China and the main antagonist. Rating This movie is rated PG-13 by the MPAA for "thematic material, violent images and some language". On U.K and Canada, this movie is rated PG. Reception Critical response received mostly positive reviews from critics, being praised for its voice acting, animation, story, writing and drama used in a right way. On Rotten Tomatoes, it received the score of 85 "Fresh" certicication. On CinemaScore, it received the average score of "A". Soundtrack Music Transcript See /Transcript Tropes See /Tropes Parents Guide Violence 8/10 There are some bloody scenes in this movie. For example, one scene has Colby badly injured. Language 5/10 There are several uses of "son of a bitch", "bitch", "dumbass", "damn" and "hell" and only one use of "shit". Sexual References Frightning Scenes Release The film was confirmed to release in China first, three weeks before its U.S. premeire. Fox Searchlight released web shorts to promote the movie, including a Isle of Dogs crossover. Television series Wes Anderson was interested in seeing three of his animated films, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Isle of Dogs and getting animated series. Trivia *'VARIANT: '''Although Fox Searchlight Pictures has no variant, the Indian Paintbrush has its own variant. The variant was a old logo as if it was from a Chinese film with the logo already finished, and then the Chinese translation of the logo appears in the bottom of the English text. *To produce the movie, Wes Anderson and his team took a vacation to China to get information. *This film is some what similar to the 2018 film ''Isle of Dogs because: **Face Paints being banned similar to Dogs. **Both films are rated PG-13 **Both are stop-motion **Both mayors banned the main characters. Only the mayor in this film is more antagonistic and corrupted, while the other redeemed. Category:Stop-motion Category:Wes Anderson Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Fox Searchlight Pictures Category:Indian Painbrush Category:Films set in China